Decursed
by KaleisGod
Summary: Uraraka, a prodigy at magic who left home at a young age to study to become a mage and Midoriya, a hardworking teen aspiring to become a knight to serve his country. These two were betrothed at a young age by their parents. A curse that plagues the country brings them together. My Hero Academia characters in a fantasy universe.


Prologue

1

A thick cursed fog enveloped the Kingdom of Kale, a peaceful country ruled by the Kale family for over a thousand years. Protected by the Kale heroes, an order of heroes consisting of druids, knights, mages, shamans, and priests trained at the myriad of academies across the country. The once mighty country that once conquered the entire continent was now dwindled to just three cities and even that was slowly being suffocated by a mysterious curse.

Prince Allmight the Third woke up smelling disgusting rotting flesh. He cringed, knowing that he was smelling himself. He stared out the window in his castle, seeing nothing but endless fog. Depressed, he pulled himself out of bed and slogged to the courtyard.

A teenage mage stopped him "Your highness! Pardon me for intruding, but... you shouldn't be walking around on your own!" she shouted unsure of if she was stepping out of line.

Allmight fought to mask his sickness while coughing out "Ah, it's quite alright miss..." Although she seemed familiar, he struggled to remember the girls name.

When Allmight had less responsibilities, he had always sought to visit the various academies across the country to see the potential of the country, but he had never thought that one of those children he met would be before him today. He examined this girl, she was wearing a red mage hood accompanied with a tan button up mage robe. She also carried a shitty old wooden staff and worn out black leggings.

The girl interjected "Ochako Uraraka, your highness, I am a mage apprentice recently assigned to work in the castle. "

Allmight smiled "Ah, yes yes, now I remember, I saw you at the academy when you were but a talented small child. Mage Apprentice Uraraka, accompany me on my walk to the church, the priests will help me with my condition."

Uraraka argued "But your majesty! It would be better if you stayed in your room, I can go to the church and have the priests come over to the castle."

"It's quite all right miss, my citizens have done more than enough for me already. It is as much my duty to serve them as it is theirs to serve me. Ever since my father disappeared this country has fallen apart on my account. Just looking at your old staff pains me that we can't afford better tools for our countries mages."

Uraraka panicked and reassured the Prince "No your majesty! We all know that you've been doing your best. With the King missing for the past few years, everyone knows you've done all you can to help the people of Kaleland."

She also quietly thought to herself. "And this staff is a gift from my betrothed. As ugly as it is, I couldn't bear to replace it."

Allmight smiled "It's alright child, you don't have to make me feel better. Just accompany me to the church"

2

Izuku Midoriya woke up feeling cold and slimy. His body was covered in the filth of the undead that had risen yesterday.

"It's already this late..." He groaned while getting out of his bed.

His entire body was sore from reburying the broken remains of zombies that crawled out of their graves to terrorize his village.

"This much is nothing" He thought.

An odd exhilaration settled over him. When he was young he aspired to become a knight, however he was too physically weak and uncoordinated and failed the requirements to enter the Knight Academy.

The undead scourge was slowly but surely ripping apart this small country. A noticeable portion of the population had abandoned the land of their ancestors to seek either citizenship or refuge in the neighboring countries, the Democratic Mages Republic of Kale and the Phoenix Empire.

The Mages Republic, as it's name suggested, only allowed citizenship for people who not only had magical aptitude, but also had formal training as a mage. On rare occasions, they would give citizenship to druids, shamans, and priests who they deemed worthy. The millions of people in the Republic who had no aptitude for magic were doomed to live a life of a slave. When the cursed fog entered the country, many mages from the Kingdom chose to desert to seek citizenship in the Republic.

While Izuku had average magical aptitude, his family did not have the means to provide a mage's education for him. His betrothed, a girl named Uraraka, was a prodigy at magic from a young age. She was admitted into the mage's academy free of charge.

The Phoenix Empire, on the other hand while having rights for all of it's people, required all citizens to serve in it's army. A nation with a dominating navy that sailed the seas seeking to conquer the world. It was named the Phoenix empire by the Phoenix family which rules over it.

The Kingdom, the country Midoriya lived in, was by far the smallest. Although it once held the entire continent, over the last century had been beaten back and bullied to just three cities. It remained unconquered due to the two Republic's respect for the Kale family that gave the continent it's name.

Shaking his head he thought, "I'm not going to run from this. I was born in this country, I wouldn't belong if I went somewhere else. If I work hard enough, things can be better. I won't let the people of this country die in vain."

The myriad of problems that the citizens of the Kingdom faced gave Midoriya a sense of duty. It was his purpose to help his people. Although his body felt tired, his spirit was indomitable.

The door to his room opened, the worried sound of his mother interrupted his thoughts

"Izuku, are you alright? You were up almost all night helping the village"

3

Outside a small room in a humble church outside the castle, Uraraka's heart was beating. The prince and a priest had entered and the prince had told her to wait for him outside the church.

Her curiosity bested her and she felt a thrill as she eavesdropped on the conversation in the room.

"Your highness, the condition has worsened, at this rate by the time we find a cure it may be too late." The priest said.

"I had figured, I am feeling worse and worse as each day goes. I fear I may not be able to last another month." the Prince replied.

"What of the Kingdom, are you going to tell the people what happened to your father? As far as they know he's still missing."

"I don't know how to priest... Every night I have the same nightmare and that moment haunts me to this day. His skin melted and his flesh rotted before my eyes, the same power that has allowed my family to rule this country for a millennia has ended it. The curse that afflicted him now torments me. It seems that all is lost.."

"You don't know that your majesty. There is still hope, if you die then it's all over, the Kale family will have come to an end. Your subjects will be enslaved by either the Republic or the Empire."

"I'm trying my best, my wife died before she could continue my line, and my father only had me as a child. At this point, I'm incapable of continuing my line."

"There is undead rising all over the kingdom, and no necromancers have been caught. Is this all really from just a curse?"

The Prince nodded.

"The truth is... once I die, the curse will transfer over to another living being. I fear that it threatens all life on this continent. My now uncontrollable magic is the source of this fog that violates the laws of nature and raises the dead. Disgusting is the only word I have to describe it. If I could end my life to end this curse, I would have no hesitation in doing so. I bear this burden and live in agony so no one else has to."

Uraraka had decided she had heard enough. She steeled herself to confront her countries Prince and opened the door.

"Your majesty, what are you doing!? Mages and Druids can use Remove Curse and Shaman's can use Cleanse Spirit. Why the fuck are you asking a priest for help."

Uraraka, wasted no time in casting her Remove Curse ability on Allmight, the fog from the nation of Kale lifted, and all the undead collapsed into the dirt.

The Prince felt his body lighten, and his mind finally relaxed. It was as if someone untied the noose around his neck.

"Uraraka... But... how? You have saved the world! I asked a Shaman by the name of Saeori if she could save me from my plight, however she was unable."

Uraraka laughed.

"She probably didn't have it bound. Unfortunately not everyone is a prodigy like me that has a keybind for all of their abilities."

End

I hope you learned something from this story.

There might be revisions and updates


End file.
